Devices such as computers, handheld devices, or other types of devices can communicate over wired or wireless networks. Wireless networks can include cellular networks that include cells and associated wireless access network nodes. A wireless device within a cell can connect to a corresponding wireless access network node to allow the device to communicate with other devices.
Another type of wireless network is a wireless local area network (WLAN), which includes wireless access points to which devices are able to wirelessly connect.